


Purr-Fect Valentine's Day

by HeyitsJazmin



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/F, Fluffy Ending, Hollstein - Freeform, Little!Laura, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, hollstein fluff, little!Carmilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9726602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyitsJazmin/pseuds/HeyitsJazmin
Summary: Hollstein as kids on Valentine's Day, I was remembering how I used to celebrate Valentine's Day when I was a child in school and then I had this idea I hope you like it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's a short one but really sweet

 

It was the middle of the day and Miss Cassidy say to the kids to start preparing their cards.

 

"Come on everyone, get yourself in front of the classroom with your cards in hand"

 

Once everyone was in in front of the classroom, Miss Cassidy tell them to start delivering their cards, the kids were excited and run to different desks, except for one little girl, Carmilla she was standing next to the teacher desk, Miss Cassidy knew down to talk to her.

 

"Carmilla, why aren't you delivering cards?"

 

Carmilla was looking at the floor playing with the hem of her shirt then look at Miss Cassidy

 

"I don't have cards to deliver, Miss"

 

"It's okay Carmilla, your new here and maybe you could have one card waiting for you on your desk"

 

With that Carmilla smiled and thank Miss Cassidy.

 

When everybody finished delivering cards, they went back to their respective desks and started reading theirs cards and letters.

 

Carmilla went to her desk and found out it was empty, disappointed she sit and got her notebook out of her backpack and staring to draw.

 

 

Laura was happy to find her desk full of cards and chocolates she was about to eat some, when she looked to their right she noticed that the new girl, Carmilla didn't have any chocolates or cards not her desk, that's when she had an idea.

 

She went to Miss Cassidy and ask her for some color paper sheets .

 

"May I ask what are you doing, Laura"

 

"I'm going to make a card and give it to Carmilla, she didn't have any"

 

Miss Cassidy smile and gave her white paper sheet and another one color red.

 

"Can I give you an idea?" Miss Cassidy ask her Laura nodded.

 

"I noticed that Carmilla likes cats, maybe you could draw a little cat on your card"

 

"That's a great idea! Thank you Miss Cassidy"

 

With that Laura went to her desk and start preparing the card, she's not very good at drawing but she tried to make a good looking cat.

 

When Laura finished the bell for break sounded and everyone was leaving the classroom, she turn to her right but Carmilla already had left.

 

She packed her stuffs except for the card, she went outside looking for Carmilla she found her on the swings alone, she make her way over hiding the card behind her back.

 

"Hey" Laura said.

 

Carmilla side eye Laura but didn't answer.

 

"Mind if I join you?"

 

Carmilla just shrugged, Laura sit on the other swing they were in silence for a couple seconds until Laura speak again.

 

"I got something for you" Laura take the card and handed it to Carmilla.

 

Carmilla looked at the card and then Laura.

 

"Is for you, take it I made it myself"

 

Carmilla smirk "you made it?"

 

Laura nodded, Carmilla laugh a little at the card, it says.

 

_I Hope you Have A Purr-Fect Valentine's Day._

 

It had the draw of a cat and a heart next to it.

 

"I noticed in class that you didn't receive any cards so I decided to make you one, but when I finished the bell rang and you weren't on your desk so I-"  
Laura's ranting was interrupted by Carmilla hugging her.

 

"Thank you" Carmilla said

 

Laura hugged her back "your welcome"

 

"You want a cupcake I have some in my backpack" Laura said once they broke apart, Carmilla nodded.

 

They went back to the classroom and while eating the cupcakes they started talking about each other, minutes later the bell rang and the other kids staring to get in.

 

They went back to their desk and when school finished Carmilla waited for Laura at the door so that the two of them walk out together.

 

"I draw you something" Carmilla said giving Laura a piece of paper.

 

"You draw this?"

 

It was the draw of a kitty eating a cupcake with chocolate frosting just like the ones she ate with Laura.

 

"Yes, did you like it?"

 

"I love it, thank you, Carm"

 

Laura hugged Carmilla and she hug Laura back.

 

"Thanks for the card, cupcake"

 

They broke apart and started to walk outside hand in hand until Laura notice her dad they say their goodbyes, later Carmilla's mother came.

 

"How was school?, Sweetheart"

 

"It was great, Mother"

 

"Did you received a card for Valentine's?"

 

"At first no, but at break this girl her is name is Laura she gave me one she made it herself"

 

"That's great honey, now ready to go home?"

 

Carmilla nodded and headed to the car, Carmilla got out the card Laura made her and couldn't help but smile.

 

It really was a purr-fect Valentine's Day after all.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> random fact what happened to Carmilla happen to me the difference was I received a chocolate not a card  
> Anyway I hope you liked it let me know what you thought in the comments.


End file.
